Skis are among the most difficult and inconvenient articles that are commonly carried or shipped. Even storage of skis presents inconveniences because they are very long, much longer than ordinary storage and shipping spaces. Added to this inconvenience is the importance of protecting the skis from abrasion, scratching and other damages while being shipped or stored. For shipment on airlines, skis are commonly tied or clamped together and put in a plastic or fiber bag. This protects, in some measure, other baggage from damage by the skis but does little to protect the skis. The bags are prone to tear and are inadequate to provide full protection for the skis. They are also difficult to handle because they tend to catch on locks, handles and mechanisms of nearby baggage.
Skis are frequently carried on the top or rear of vehicles. Skis are clamped on the vehicle and, while clamped, are relatively safe from damage, but are still subject to weathering and theft.
A great many types of ski clamps have been devised for carrying skis in various configurations and arrangements. None of these are, to the applicants knowledge, entirely satisfactory and few of them are even suitable for protecting skis while shipping them especially during shipment on airlines.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved ski clamp and a container for storing and shipping skis. Many other objects will be apparent by consideration of the specification and the drawings.